


Revelations

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutie pies, Dave thinks about stuff, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally got around to understanding just how things changed from “yo, John, you’re my best bro” to “yo, John, your ass will be mine”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Dave didn’t know when things changed from “yo, John, you’re my best bro” to “yo, John, your ass will be mine”. Maybe it was before their session even began, when he was too stubborn to admit that maybe he felt that sort of way towards another dude. Anything to prevent being just like his puppet-humping older brother. 

Or maybe it developed some time on the meteor, when they were waiting to get somewhere. Maybe it was when their session ended, and they stepped back into their realm as gods and goddesses, and John had turned to him, and given him the most loving, excited smile.

Or maybe it was in moments like this, where he was half-curled around the other young man, playing Ghostbuster rpgs and writing sick beats in his worn spiral notebook. It could have been a few minutes ago, when John had shifted around and Dave had ended up on the floor in front of the couch, his shoulders and head between John’s legs. 

Or it was when, the night before, John had looked up at him and sighed softly, eyes warm and his skin just as hot against Dave’s. It didn’t matter, though. In any case, Dave was glad it had happened. He was in love with John Egbert, and it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
